


Demons make for great partners.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew is a demon, Demon Andrew Ilnyckyj, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Mentioned Ricky Goldsworth, Mentioned Shane Madej, Relationship Problems, Ryan asks Steven for relationship advice, Serial Killer Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Ryan calls up an old friend for relationship advice.





	1. A call.

Ever since Ryan had saved Shane the two of them had holed up in an old farmhouse, Shane's wounds healing while Ryan had already been healed, demon magic that apparently did not work on Shane himself. 

While Shane slept, Ryan had time to sort out his feelings and exactly what he felt for Shane. 

He knew he was attracted to the demon. Attracted to the lanky limbs, dark hair, scruff, brown eyes and the insane level of confidence that the demon seemed to possess and Ryan was so fucked he was in love with a demon who was supposed to be his guardian. 

He knew someone else that had a demon, a man who he had met last time he was in LA while he was on the run from killing a family from Tennessee, Steven Lim. A top of the line, quality hitman that even Ryan was impressed by. 

Picking up his phone, Ryan dialed Steven's number and chewed on his nails while the phone rang, finally, Steven picked up. 

"Hello? Ryan?" 

"Hi Steven....I gotta talk to you" 

"What's up?" 

"Boy trouble" 

"What kinda boy trouble? Body won't fit in your trunk trouble or he's cute trouble?" 

"He's cute trouble" 

"Ah. Who?" 

"His name is Shane and....he's kinda my guardian demon". 

Ryan winced hearing Steven's laughter over the phone, Steven speaking again after he had finished, 

"Wow, just like Andrew and I huh?"

"Yeah yeah shut up and meet me at the usual spot..." Ryan hesitated, "And bring Andrew" he added before quickly hanging up, grabbing his jacket, Shane looking up from where he had been staring at a welt on his leg, 

"Where are you going?" 

"Out, Don't be so possessive, I'll be back in no time" Ryan said as he left, not mentioning to Shane how attractive he found the possessiveness, heading off to meet Andrew and Steven.


	2. Meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan meets up with Steven and Andrew.

The bar was a nice one that was for sure. 

Ryan supposed it had something to do with the fact of Steven's love of golden and just fancy things in general, Ryan did like Steven but the guys love of gold was a little concerning and him saying that was something, Ryan was the textbook definition of concerning. 

Steven was sitting in a secluded corner with Andrew, Ryan had always had an uneasy feeling around Andrew, especially when they had first met, he had been kind of intimidating despite being rather short and Ryan knowing he could take him in a fight. Finding out Andrew had been a demon all along had made sense to Ryan although it had freaked him out for weeks. 

Ryan wordlessly sat beside Steven, Andrew looking at him and greeted him in that deep, slightly monotonous voice he had and Steven turned to look at Ryan, smiling before waving his greeting, 

"Hey Ryan, you needed us?" 

"Yeah I just....needed to know more about demons and what dating them is like, cause of Shane y'know" 

Andrew nodded and sat down onto a chair, looking at Steven to speak who thought before he did so, 

"Well for the most part its just like dating a human, they're gonna be possessive and protective as all get out for a few weeks though, least Andrew was" 

"Yeah, its a demon thing" Andrew added, taking a sip of his drink and Steven continued.

"They also have uh...mating cycles" 

Ryan almost choked on his drink, Andrew patted him on the back until his breathing returned to normal, if a little heavy and he stared at Steven like he had sprouted another head,

"They what?!" 

"Calm down Ryan, its only once a year and one day, just.....hide if you aren't okay with Shane's true form" 

Ryan paled ten shades and Andrew looked over at Steven, "you're scaring the poor guy" 

"Eh he's fine" 

"So...anything else?" 

Steven thought for a minute that felt like forever before the silver haired man shook his head, "Just don't get caught.....Ricky" 

"Oh shut up" Ryan muttered and took a sip of his drink while Steven laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a trainwreck.


End file.
